


The Archer's Bow Has Broken

by snugbat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Hanzo Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, First Work Ever Actually, First work in fandom, M/M, Slow Burn, angsty with happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugbat/pseuds/snugbat
Summary: When Jesse McCree, former Deadlock, is taken into Blackwatch, he can hardly believe that it will be a good thing. He is bound to do hard work, his leader is a strict man, and the closest person he has to a friend is another man named Hanzo Shimada, who can barely tolerate him. Time can manage that, right?





	The Archer's Bow Has Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! So I decided to finally attempt to write a fic of my own. This is my first time writing for this fandom, and my first time publishing... ever, actually! I'm not terribly confident in my writing, so please be kind in the comments. Also, thank you to my great friend Jack for giving me the courage to actually write and post this. Enjoy the fic, guys!

Jesse had been in this room for what felt like hours on end now. The steel of the chair was cold, along with the cuffs that shackled him in place. With such an advanced team, Jesse figured that his abductors would have at least paid for some decent heating. The only thing that seemed to keep the room even remotely tolerable was the single lightbulb hanging above his head, keeping the room just lit enough to keep it eerie. But he shouldn't be complaining too much, at least he was no longer blindfolded. 

It was thirty more minutes before the door creaked open and slammed shut. Now entering the room was a man that looked like he could snap Jesse McCree in half with ease. He had a stern "no-bullshit" face, donned scars on his dark skin, a neatly trimmed beard, and a black hoodie that was still tight enough to show just how muscular he really was. Okay, so maybe Jesse was a bit intimidated, not that he would ever show it. His Deadlock crimes had caught up with him, he was in a room in god-knows-where handcuffed, and now he had this man coming in. The man simply sat across from Jesse, tossing a folder on the table. After flipping through a couple of pages, he finally decided on one, clearing his throat. 

"Jesse McCree, twenty-three years old. Five foot ten. One hundred seventy pounds. Sound like you?" 

Jesse simply stared at the other, no emotion going into his gaze. He wasn't going to actually give this guy what he wanted. 

"And most interesting... from the Deadlock gang. Seems you climbed your way pretty high, didn't you? You sure as hell put up a good fight with my men. Even shot one of them in the arm."

Ah, so this was the leader of the guys who had stormed his hideout. The leader of the guys who had arrested those around him, who even shot them clumsily to subdue them from fighting back. But he'd be damned if they did the same to him. Jesse had managed to get a few good shots in- nothing to actually kill- before finally being forced into submission from the behind. The last thing he had seem before being blindfolded was their leader, being shoved into the back of a car. It wasn't a pretty sight, seeing the man he essentially idolized being dragged away. 

"Maybe if the lot of you left us the fuck alone, I wouldn't have had to." He finally replied. Despite his intimidation of the other man, he made sure his gaze was sharper than whatever tools he figured they would kill him with. That's what he was here for, right? To confess to his sins before being killed? Jesse spat on the ground next to the commander's feet. 

The man stood up and slammed the folder down on the table, along with his fist. The sound echoed throughout the room, and his stance effectively sizing Jesse up. And if his body language wasn't enough to convey that he was pissed to all hell, his facial expression completed that puzzle. 

"You will listen to me if it kills you. Do you want to know why you're not beginning the rest of your miserable life rotting in a jail cell?" he started, finally taking a seat again. His eyes did not leave Jesse's, which had become a bit softer. "It's because you're a good shot. Your little friends? Not so much. Your skill would be going to waste in a cell."

"My skill? You separated me from my family for 'skill'?" 

"It's up to you, kid. You can either get the shit kicked out of you in prison, or you can join Overwatch."

-

It was around an hour later that Jesse was lead out of the room, without his cuffs. He was still trying to wrap his head around why the world's most prestigious goody-two-shoes wanted him, but anything was better than prison, right? Well, technically Jesse wasn't part of the 'real' Overwatch, but of the more secretive branch 'Blackwatch'. It was all the same to him. The man, who he came to know as 'Commander Reyes', handed him a stack of paperwork to sign, along with the threat that the threat of prison had not dissipated entirely. And if Jesse were to even think about taking one step out of line... there would be hell to pay for it. 

Reyes was now leading him through the corridors, to the medical wing where he would be briefly checked up on. Jesse glanced at just about every person and window they passed by on the walk, occasionally glancing back up at the commander. The way to the wing was long and curved, one that only someone who knew the building inside and out would know. How the hell was Jesse supposed to get from point A to point B? He guess he'd have to cross that bridge when he got there. As soon as they got there, Jesse was ushered into a room with a single omnic, which was quickly buzzing around the room, getting things prepared. 

"I'll be out in the hall. I'm gonna call another recruit of mine to give you a tour." Reyes explained, fiddling with a pager as he walked out from the room. 

"My name is Keta, and there is no need to worry! We will get you patched up and ready to move in no time!" The omnic, apparently names Keta, chirped. She began running some tests, quickly zipping around the bed Jesse was sitting on. Thankfully it was short and relatively painless- Keta didn't mention how his lungs were probably shitty from his smoking, or that his liver was probably shitty from his drinking. Then again, she probably hadn't even checked for it. She handed him a small pill bottle- apparently Jesse had minor anemia. Whatever the hell that was. 

As soon as Jesse walked out into the hallway, he was met with Reyes, along with another man, similar in age and stature. He had sharp features, his face containing the same "no-bullshit" look that Reyes' did. He was about an inch or two shorter than Jesse was, had short hair pulled back into a ponytail, and was almost entirely muscle. And he did not seem happy to be in this moment. That was fine. It wasn't like Jesse was thrilled either. 

"This is agent Hanzo Shimada, he will be looking after you until you get settled in. If you have any questions, ask him. I'm going to my office to finish up this paperwork, Hanzo, you know where to find me." Hanzo curtly nodded, wordlessly starting to walk away. Jesse quickly turned around and followed after him, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

The base was pretty damn huge, meaning that there was a while to go before they got to the main branch of it. Also, unfortunately, meaning that there was also a lot of tense silence. Jesse wasn't a fan of small talk, but shit, he even found himself wanting to break the silence. 

"My name is Jesse, by the by. Jesse McCree." 

"I am aware." 

"So... How long have ya been in Overwatch?"

Hanzo stopped walking and simply turned to face McCree for a moment, their eyes briefly connecting. His brows furrowed, obviously showing Jesse that he was not in the mood for conversation. 

"One year." He finally replied, beginning to walk again. Jesse was practically at a loss for words. What the hell had climbed up this guy's ass? He hoped not everyone in this damn organization was such a prick, because if that were the case, perhaps Jesse really was better off rotting in prison. 

The tour was over in about an hour, Hanzo only sparing words to Jesse to explain where they were at. Otherwise, they were silent, and Jesse wasn't exactly keen on making conversation again. They both seemed to be pretty fine with that. Jesse was shown his room- room number 42- and shown how to set and input his passcode. As soon as the tutorial was done, Hanzo only spared one more thing.

"Please do not contact me unless you must." And with that, he walked off. 

As Jesse walked into his quarters, taking a deep breath of the dusty air, he could only think about how much it felt like a dream. Maybe he would wake up and still be with the Deadlocks, or better yet, maybe he would wake up at home. With his actual family. Maybe this was all some fort of fucked up nightmare he was having to keep him from making the mistakes he had. Jesse took a seat on his mattress, staring up at the flickering lightbulb above him. Jesse was unsure if this change, which had granted him a job as opposed to prison, was a miracle or a nightmare. Because it was certainly starting to feel like the latter.


End file.
